davidbowiefandomcom-20200213-history
Space Oddity
"Space Oddity" is a 1969 song by English musician David Bowie. It was released as a single on 11 July 1969 from his second album David Bowie, and has since gone on to become one of Bowie's most well-known songs. The song also features the first appearance of Bowie's character Major Tom, whom he would revisit in the subsequent songs "Ashes to Ashes", "Hallo Spaceboy", "New Killer Star", and "Blackstar". The B-side for "Space Oddity" was "Wild Eyed Boy from Freecloud". Lyrics :"Ground Control to Major Tom :Ground Control to Major Tom :Take your protein pills and put your helmet on :"Ground Control to Major Tom (10, 9, 8, 7, 6) :Commencing countdown, engines on (5, 4, 3, 2) :Check ignition and may God's love be with you (1, lift off) :"This is Ground Control to Major Tom :You've really made the grade :And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear :Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare" :"This is Major Tom to Ground Control :I'm stepping through the door :And I'm floating in a most peculiar way :And the stars look very different today :"For here am I sitting in a tin can :Far above the world :Planet Earth is blue :And there's nothing I can do :"Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles :I'm feeling very still :And I think my spaceship knows which way to go :Tell my wife I love her very much" - "She knows. :"Ground Control to Major Tom :Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong :Can you hear me, Major Tom? :Can you hear me, Major Tom? :Can you hear me, Major Tom? :Can you..." :"Here am I floating 'round my tin can :Far above the moon :Planet Earth is blue :And there's nothing I can do" Development To be added. Personnel *David Bowie — Vocals, acoustic guitar, Stylophone *Mick Wayne — Lead guitar *Herbie Flowers — Bass guitar *Terry Cox — Drums *Paul Buckmaster — String arrangement *Tony Visconti — Flutes, woodwinds *Rick Wakeman — Mellotron In popular culture "Space Oddity" is one of David Bowie's most well-known songs. It has been used in multiple films and television series. "Space Oddity" was featured in the films (2013), (2017), and (2017). "Space Oddity" was featured in multiple episodes of the television series and , as well as individual episodes of the TV series . "Space Oddity" was featured in the video games and , as well as being a downloadable track for the video games and . The 1983 song " " by German musician is a retelling of the song. The maiden flight of the SpaceX Falcon Heavy rocket, carrying Elon Musk's personal Tesla Roadster, launched on 6 February 2018, with a mannequin named "Starman" sitting in the driver's seat. Playing on the car's sound system are "Space Oddity" and "Starman". Cover versions In 2013, "Space Oddity" was covered, with altered lyrics, by Canadian astronaut , notable for being the first music video shot in space. External Links * * Navigation Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:1960s songs Category:1969 songs Category:David Bowie (1969) Category:Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps) Category:Major Tom